Hunting the Cullens
by TitanAEB
Summary: What happens when a newborn vampire is told to kill the Cullens? Will she go through with it, or will she be struck by conscience?


**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so please be nice. Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated. :) **

Ki-Anne POV

I didn't really know how I ended up waking my eyes to a dark cabin room. All I really remembered was walking in the woods with my younger siblings and then wandering off, wanting to explore the 'darkness of the forest' by myself. In a cold, rainy place like Forks, Washington, that wasn't a very smart thing to do.

I'm Ki-Anne (Kiy-yan) Miller. Twenty-one years old, _waaaay_ too tall for a girl—almost six feet tall—and I was already sprouting gray hairs—a family 'tradition'. I was not really considered clumsy, but I had a terrible stuttering problem when I was anywhere near somebody who was at all hot…another family 'tradition'. I was utterly and completely embarrassed to be a Miller.

Anyway, I went into the forest with my little brother, Dill, and my little sister, Edna—both of which were ten years old and more ignorant than half that age. They were doing their constant bickering over whether the Jonas brothers should or shouldn't be famous (Dill thought they were homosexual freaks and Edna thought they must be angels visiting from Heaven) so I muttered under my breath that I was going to take a break. They didn't even notice that I had sat down on a damp log. The moisture ran through my jeans and soaked my butt, but I didn't really care. I didn't care much about my appearance, much less in front of my stupid little brother and sister.

I sat there until it the already-dark skies became pitch black, and I could almost smell the night air around me. Dill and Edna had probably gone back to the house, so I was able to spend some freaking alone time outside, by myself. Being twenty-one and still not moved out of my parents house…I was pretty psyched every time I could spend a minute with myself.

Then something moved behind me, sounding so quick it seemed impossible. I turned, expecting to be face-to-face with either a bat or a creepy dude who was stalking me (I suspected Mike Newton, the creep-of-a-high-school-senior who was constantly blowing me kisses when I was walking down the road, shopping, or taking a walk down at the La Push beach). Instead, I was face-to-face with…(dun dun dun!) nothing.

Scoffing at how I expected something so ridiculous to be standing right in front of me, I turned back around, expecting to see nothing but empty, dark forest. Instead, I was staring at a dark figure.

The figure was tall, and was engulfed in a hot pink robe (Jesus, did they even make those? I didn't think so). A hood had the figure's face covered, but I could smell the fact that he/she was going to have a gorgeous voice even just before they spoke.

"Ki-Anne Miller?" the figure asked. I was marveled at how he—it was a _he_, by the way—could have known my name. I didn't go run around telling strangers what my name was, unlike Dill.

I nodded quickly, not sure whether I should be excited that someone who sounded as beautiful and flawless as this person knew my name, or spooked at that same thought. "Um…" I tried to find appropriate words. "Who—who are you? What are you doing in my backyard?"

"You do not need to know that," the figure murmured so fast I could hardly understand what he was saying. "You only need to know this: you will wake up in a cabin, you will wake up a vampire, and you will have an objective. I will fill you in when you wake up."

My jaw dropped. "Okay, freako," I stated, trying to hide the shudder that racked my body, "Why don'tcha just piss off, huh? I don't really feel like dealing with perverted creeps today. I get enough of that at work."

The figure laughed a cold, quiet, heartless-seeming laugh. "Oh…but you are chosen, my young friend. You must be silent now; I cannot say anything more until you are turned."

Turned? What did this freak mean by—

The figure leapt forward with blazing speed, so fast I could hardly see him, and swept me off my feet. I tried to scream as we were speeding through the forest—he was running waaaay too fast for a human being—but he pushed my head against his shoulder and I was muted. I struggled against his ice cold grip, but to no avail. I suddenly realized what this must have meant. He was kidnapping me, he was a freak with supernatural freaking powers, and he was going to make me do some kind of task…whether I wanted to or not.

Then we stopped abruptly, and I was thrown out of his grip. I would have just picked myself up and run away, but the sudden stop knocked the breath out of me and I just lay there, breathless against the ground. The figure stood towering above me—I didn't hide the fear in my face now—and I see the reflection of his black eyes glaring at me from underneath the hood. Before I could blink he was on top of me, holding my head still with a death-grip on my hair—and sinking his teeth into my neck.

The pain was unimaginable. When the figure stepped off of me I could feel it—the fire, the pain—surging through my body. It touched every corner of me, from my heart to my toes, and I thrashed on the ground. I tried to at least conjure up a scream of pain—maybe that could alert somebody where I was—but it hurt too much to even make a noise. I lay there, moaning and thrashing on the ground, until I blacked out. It was just too much. But even in my unconscious state I could feel the pain riving through me, tearing me apart from the inside out………

***

When I opened my eye next, I was sitting in a king-sized velvet bed, in the middle of a dark cabin. The room I had been resting in was _huge_! It was bigger than the entire freaking basement of my house—and that _was_ pretty big, by the way. The walls were painted black, and the floor was some kind of stone—like the one the stepping stones in my backyard garden were made of. I sat up in the big bed, and then the door opened. A figure stepped in—seeming too fast to be human.

"Hello, KiAnne," he said. He was short, thin enough to be considered anorexic, and had fiery shoulder-length red hair that was highlighted blond. It was really a hideous look, but still—he was _gorgeous_. His skin was chalky white, and he had black eyes that seemed to grin evilly at me. I opened my mouth to speak very slowly.

"Who are you?" I asked quickly, words spilling out a mile a minute. "Where am I? Why do I remember nothing but pain? Are my family worried? I—"

The man silenced me with a raising-of-his-hand. "Hush," he said in a quiet voice, then was suddenly sitting next to me. "I am Arlen. You are in my current residence. Your family are fine, safe…and know that you are safe."

"Am I?" I muttered. "Answer my third question."

"The pain you felt was the pain of turning…into a vampire. You are a vampire now, KiAnne—a newborn. Does your throat hurt?"

I coughed, realizing that yes, it did. It felt like the time I had had strep throat, only not really that annoying. "Yes…it does. It—but vampire? Does that mean, like, I can fly? I'm immortal? I need to drink blood to sustain my life? I can't go out into the sun or I'll die?"

Arlen held up his hand again, and I silenced. "Relax," he said. "You cannot fly, but your strength is increased greatly as well as your speed. You are immortal—that is, unless somebody rips you apart and burns the pieces of your body." I shuddered. "You do need to drink blood—which reminds me, I need to let you go hunt. You can go out into the sunlight, but not around humans—you'll see why once the sun comes out."

"If it ever will," I muttered. "You do know this is the rainiest place in the continental USA." Arlen seemed to find my obvious statement amusing, 'cause he laughed loudly.

"Indeed it is. I can show you…some other time. For now…I need to tell you just what your task is."

I braced myself for some terrible truth.

"I need you to kill the Cullens, Ki-Anne. I need to kill every last one of those stinking, rotten vegetarians!" His face was strained into an expression of absolute anger. I stared at him, unable to know what I should be thinking. And _God_, my throat was burning.

"Who're the Cullens?" I asked, confused. I could swear I had heard that name before—but before, it was spoken in awe. Arlen's tone was one of complete hatred, and disgust—wish I knew why. "And what do you mean by vegetarians?"

Arlen's hands were shaking, his eyes staring at nothing. "They do not drink human blood," he muttered, "They're vampires, and they do not drink human blood. It infuriates me, Ki-Anne."

"Why? I mean, it's their freaking decision, let them do whatever they want to." My throat screamed at the prospect of blood. "What—what do they drink, then? Nothing…any worse than human blood?"

"Animal blood," Arlen scowled. "It makes me angry because…because it is not natural for our kind. We need to be the feared murdering type. Not doctors and freak-shoppers and human lovers."

"Human lovers?" I repeated. Arlen snarled…to himself, I guessed. As a human I'm sure I would have been absolutely terrified of the unreal sound, but everything I was hearing right now was unreal; I didn't hardly notice it.

"The physically youngest one, Edward—he recently fell in love with a human by the name of Isabella—Bella Swan."

Oh, yeah, I remembered her. She was Chief Swan's daughter—I think I'd met her once somewhere…she may have shopped before at the gas station I worked at. She did seem to be pretty nice—though a little on the pale side for somebody from Arizona, of all places.

"You need to kill them," Arlen said in a strained voice. "Kill all of those Cullens, and Bella. Don't you show any mercy whatsoever, to any of them."

"Why me, though?"

A small, but horridly evil grin crept onto Arlen's pale face. "Because you're a newborn—a newly made vampire. You will be stronger than any of them—you are stronger than me—and as long as you are smart, and take care of them individually, you will be able to kill them all.

"Now, I need to test something—see if you have any abilities. Every once in a while a vampire will be created, and have some special…let's call it a power." He smiled, then added, "Take my hand. It should kind of, eh, kick-start your ability, if you have one. Go on."

I placed one awfully white hand into Arlen's outstretched one and shivered. Not really because of just how cold his grip was, but because I was suddenly looking at…me? I looked down, and suddenly I realized that I was in _Arlen's_ body. I let go of my—the real Ki-Anne's—hand, and stared down at my—Arlen's—fingers for a minute. This…was my power? I could go into other people's bodies, and control them? Holy freaking awesome!

I blinked Arlen's eyes, and then I was back in my own body, gazing hopefully at a very happy-looking Arlen. He grinned widely.

"That was simply wonderful, Ki-Anne," he said, silently applauding. "I could see everything you were doing—controlling me—from the back of my mind. It was absolutely brilliant, I must tell you."

"Thanks," I murmured. "Do you, um, have any of your own abilities?"

"No," Arlen sighed. "It just seemed, I guess, that I was unfit—or some other BS like that—to have any kind of power. Shame, really. I think I could have already destroyed the Cullens if not for me being sans special ability." He smiled that freaky smile again.

"So…can we go hunt now?" I begged. "My throat—I'm so thirsty, I'm trying not to lung at you right now. It's difficult—I can't get my mind off of…blood." I shuddered, trying so hard not to kill Arlen.

Arlen jumped up, and tugged me with him. "Indeed, we shall," he said, sounding very excited, and opened one of the windows in the room—standing suddenly at a tree in the forest surrounding us. "Come, my new little vampire." With that he turned, and ran into the woods. Feeling my throat tingle, I jumped out the window and ran—ran faster than any human could ever run in their wildest dreams. I was by Arlen's side in a flash, slowing down a lot to keep pace with him. I guess he was right about the whole newborn being faster and stronger than older vampires.

We finally stopped running through the thick foliage a few minutes later, stopping at the edge of some walking trail. Forks' constant rain was pattering on the leaves around us. Leaning up against a tree, Arlen murmured,

"There is a human taking a walk up the path here. Whenever you want to go after her, go on. I'll just watch, don't worry. This kill is all yours."

I nodded, and first took in the smell of blood. It was urging me to come after it, so I did. I broke through the brush and ran—savoring the feel of the wind whipping my face—toward the walking woman. I don't think she even saw me coming before I had her caught in my grip and sinking my teeth into her neck. It was quick—I didn't want to be cruel, or anything. My throat calmed down after I had drank the woman dry of her blood, and Arlen was at my side again.

"Come now, Ki-Anne," he beckoned. "We need to return to the cabin. I have to tell you a few more things about the Cullens…"


End file.
